Hazbin Hotel: Una Nueva Esperanza Para Un Alma Dañada
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: Dos universos colisionando, pero sin embargo, un mismo inferior, Roderick... aprendiz de dos grandes Sith de su epoca, ahora esta en el infierno, y con la desesperacion y el fastidio por dejar su pasado atras... entregara su existencia en el infierno, y su destino, sobre las suaves y calidas manos... de una simpatica demonio albina
1. Capitulo 1: Una Nueva Esperanza

Capitulo 1: Una Nueva Esperanza

_**…Frio… nada mas que frio, uno tan estúpidamente infernal que llega hasta los huesos, haciendo que estos duelan sin igual, pero era seguramente lo mas adecuado… después de todo, merecia ese tormento… ese dolor… aunque no era nada… comparados a los recuerdos de una vida que no tuve… y no la tuve porque reniego lo que hice en algún pasado… todo el dolor… todo el sufrimiento, el tormento que infligí… era mas que clara razón y motivo para pasar lo que ahora mismo estaba pasando… pero… bueno, después de todo… era el infierno**_

De manera repentina, el molesto, exagerado y fastidioso sonido de la ciudad infernal, edificios horribles y cayéndose a pedazos, prostitutas en cada esquina, crimen en cada rincón, maldad… impureza… y entre todo eso… un encapuchado se encontraba caminando por su cuenta… sin meterse con nadie y sin emitir ruido alguno siquiera, estaba su cabeza cubierta por una gigantesca y espeluznante mascara metalica, tenia visor desde luego, pero era opaco, y no mostraba su mirada siquiera, pero no era importante, por ahora, dicho sujeto, seguía caminando por la calle, en la cual, mas de un solo accidente llego a suceder en el momento, gritos, risas, disparos… era un sitio de locos para locos, pero su atención se fijo aun mas en una mano que intento alcanzar su cintura… mas específicamente, un sable de luz que portaba consigo mismo, sujeto este con firmeza antes de que la mano ajena lo hiciera, y de un movimiento rápido, activo el mismo, denotando su hoja brillante de color rojo, cortando aquella mano perteneciente a una especie de bicho raro que intento robarle, sangre y pus salieron de la extremidad separada, y ahora se ponía a correr como loco en círculos para relajarse… este solamente guardo su sable de nuevo, y siguió su camino 

_**Uuuugggh… odio este lugar… aunque ya llevo un maldito tiempo aquí… no me acostumbro…relájate Rod… tu te buscaste esto… seguiste a la gente incorrecta y ahora debes pagar por tu error… es lo justo**_

Se repitió las ultimas palabras, una y otra vez a si mismo… una y otra vez… porque aunque no lo aparentara… sabia que estaba siendo castigado… por su horrendo pasado… como un Lord Sith, uno de los mas peligrosos… fue aprendiz de Darth Vader en persona… y luego fue aprendiz de StarKiller… el hombre que murió, y revivio en otro cuerpo con una nueva memoria… el hombre que fue capaz de derribar un destructor estelar imperial con solamente su conexión con la fuerza y sus manos… era un buen ejemplo para el… a pesar de todo lo que hizo antes de volverse bueno… cada vez que este se detenia frente a un exhibidor, aun en la tienda mas vieja o la mas descuidada… podía darse lujo a ver su propio reflejo… la mascara… agradecia tenerla… pues no resistiría a verse de frente… lo que era en realidad

Suspiro con pesadez, y seguía andando, un poco mas adelante, un enorme numero de personas se encontraba reunida, frente a un viejo local de televisores… no presto demasiada atención a lo mismo y siguió de largo… claro que con una mano sobre su sable de luz, para impedir que este se le fuera arrebatado… pero, al estar pasando cerca… fue que escucho algo que lo dejo conmocionado… una palabra que le hizo levantar la mirada rápidamente

_**REDENCION… Rehabilitación… ¿Qué carajo?**_

Detuvo la caminata, y se regreso a donde este grupo de personas se encontraba reunida, el noticiero era la razón de la tan, extensa expectación… fue entonces cuando ahí la vio… a Charlie Magne… hija de Lucifer… la princesa del infierno… o al menos asi la recuerda, no llevaba demasiaaaaado en el sitio, y poco en realidad era lo que sabia, pero lo mas importante era la charla que estaba soltando… Redencion, rehabilitación, seres que estaban en ese lugar… podrían de verdad semejante cosa… no obtuvo respuesta demasiado pronto… y si lo hizo, no fue como esperaba… pues ahora todo lo que se veia era un piano, y aquella albina de mejillas rojas, empezar… un numerito musical

_**I have a dream, I'm here to tell, about a wonderful fantastic new hotel! **__**Yes, it's one of a kind, right here in Hell Catering to a specific clientele (Ooooh)**_

_**Inside of every demon is a rainbow  
**_  
_**Inside every sinner is a shiny smile**_  
_**  
Inside of every creepy hatchet-wielding maniac**_

_**Is a jolly, happy, cupcake-loving child  
**_

_**We can turn around, they'll be heaven bound  
**_  
_**"…Oh cielos" **_– Penso

_**So, all you junkies, freaks and weirdos, creepers, fuck-ups, crooks and zeroes and downfallen superheroes, help is here**_

_**All of you cretins, sluts and losers, sexual deviants and boozers and prescription drug abusers, need not fear**_

_**Forever again, we'll cure your sin we'll make you well, you'll feel so swell right here in Hell at the Happy Hotel**_

Rod no daba credito a lo que estaba presenciando… de verdad… no osea… no no… pero igual, ni siquiera se aparto, solamente se quedo ahi a observer

_**There'll be no more fire and no more screams Just puppy dog kisses and cotton candy dreams and puffy-wuffy clouds, you're gonna be like, wow!  
Once you check in with me**_

_**So, all your cartoon porn addictions, vegan rants, psychic predictions ancient Roman crucifixions end right here**_

_**All you monsters, thieves and crazies, cannibals and crying babies frothing mouth is full of rabies, filled with cheer**_

_**You'll be complete, it'll be so neat our service can't be beat, you'll be on easy street, yes**_

_**Life will be sweet at the Happy Hotel Yeah!**_

…Por su parte… no habia mucho que decir… o que creer… pero… aunque para los demas, que empezaron a reir, fuera una broma de muy mal gusto, algo como para no dejar de burlarse como por una semana, o una decada siquiera…mas para el era diferente… aunque fuera cierto o no, la idea de redimirse y de liberar un poco la carga que en sus hombros estaba cargando lo considero… demasiado… drásticamente lo considero… como bien lo dijo… o era una broma de mal gusto, o de verdad habia esa posibilidad… en realidad, ya no tenia nada que perder, en intentarlo obviamente… si ya estaba en lo mas profundo del agujero… si se hacia mas grande o no, ya quedaba en sus manos

_**Happy Hotel… Happy Hotel… Un tanto pretencioso pero… no soy quien para juzgar… ya que**_

Se fue a mitad de la avenida, y con el poder de la fuerza, detuvo a un camión que estuvo a nada de pasarle por encima, no vio el resto del noticiero por lo visto, pero le daba igual en realidad, pues mas importante aun, tan pronto el camión estuvo a su merced, lo tomo _**"prestado" **_y arranco, ignorante era de la situación, pues aunque no prestaba atención, no muy lejos se estaba llevando a cabo una guerra territorial que estaba acabando en un enorme genocidio… meh, cosas se ganan, otras se pierden, pero lo mas importante para el en ese momento, era encontrar el tan anunciado hotel… se paraba en los cruces y semáforos, aunque estos no funcionaran y solamente causaran accidentes en la avenida

Mas su atención fue perdida por completo sobre de una limusina de aspecto bastante peculiar… implecable… sin rayones o grafitis grotescos o vulgares encima… demasiado raro prestando atención al camión que el llevaba… y que fue abierto y robado tan pronto se detuvo en el primer semáforo, arranco tras la misma limusina, siguiendo a esta a una distancia bastante precavida, considerable, no quería llamar la atención, demasiado, el camino que esta tomo era bastante curioso, pero la sopresa le llego, cuando vio de lleno aquel gigantesco edificio al cual estaban yendo, un enorme como el nombre lo decía, Hotel, que en la cima, en su tejado, tenia en grandes letras led… bueno no led pero si letras con bombillas

**¡HAPPY HOTEL!**

Esto lo llevo a detener el camión no muy lejos de la entrada, bajando del mismo y dejando las llaves puesta, pues tan pronto bajo, y se alejo para caminar alrededor de las rejas de las bardas en dicha propiedad, este fue robado y arrancado a todo pedal… no duro 4 segundos hasta que se estrello y exploto como globo de agua… siendo nada espectacular, pero tan pronto termino de inspeccionar el lugar, por fuera, se decidio a adentrarse a la propiedad, siguiendo un camino que llevaba a la entrada iluminada del hotel… no lo iba a negar… era impresionante, para su parecer… y a nada que estaba por tocar a la puerta, pero se detuvo tan pronto escucho unos pasos viniendo hacia el, por lo que retrocedio, y entre las sombras, busco refugio entre las sombras… y guardo absoluto silencio, la misma demonio que vio en las noticias, salio por la puerta, pero sin su traje, con un teléfono celular en manos… el cual claramente lo escucho sonar… pero no contestaron, solo quedo el grabar un mensaje… al cual puso atención

\- Hola Mama… Si ya se que sigo llamando y … tu debes estar muy ocupada… de verdad, muy ocupada, pero no te quería hablar de eso sino que… la entrevista no salio muy bien y… no se si voy a marcar una diferencia – Para esto, ya se habia ido a recargar de espaldas sobre la puerta, hasta deslizarse y caer al piso, sentada, casi abrazandose las piernas, y… por algún motivo, a punto de romper en llanto – No… No se lo que estoy haciendo y… de verdad me gustaría que me dieras algún consejo mama… - Lo inevitable paso… empezó a lagrimear, aunque pronto se limpio el rostro, para que no se le notara si acaso alguien estaba viéndole – Yo… Yo creo que papa tenia razón sobre mi eje..jeje, perdona, dejare de hablar antes de que esto se alargue mucho… te amo mama… adiós

Colgo y nuevamente, empezó a limpiarse el rostro… no entendia por que pero… Rod no dudo, en entender lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento tras escuchar a la contraria a nada de entrar en un profundo y doloroso llanto… sin embargo, el cerrar de la puerta fue suficiente para que este saliera de su escondite… y dando los pasos restantes hasta la puerta, espero a que su llamada fuera respondida…Por dentro la situación era diferente, pues Charlie, se aparto soprendida de la puerta… temerosa, tomo el picaporte de su puerta, y con mucho cuidado, la abrió, para darse de frente con el aspecto de Rod… no estaba ni asustada… pero tampoco soprendida… solo se le quedo viendo, unos instantes, antes de aclarar su garganta

\- ¿Le puedo en ayudar en algo señor? – Pregunto, un tanto sonriente, aunque era una sonrisa forzada dada su situación anterior

\- Si… si puede ¿Este es el Happy Hotel? – Pregunto Rod, quien permanecia inerte en su sitio

\- Del que viste y calza, de base a techo, justo como lo vio en televisión – bromeo Charlie algunas palabras, antes de enderezarse en su sitio, y sonreir a medias - ¿Necesitaba algo?

\- … Asi es… necesito redención… y de ser posible… una nueva esperanza de vida – Declaro

Charlie en ese momento, tomo la puerta con firmeza, y la cerro de un portazo en la cara de Rod, esto claramente llamo la atención de los compañeros de la demonio en el interior, estos se apartaron de donde estuvieran, y asomaron la cabeza justo al pasillo que daba con la puerta principal, ahí mismo, encontró a una Charlie mas que risueña, feliz, alegre, pues de entre que pegaba gigantescos brincos de emoción, y golpeaba las paredes con el mismo sentimiento, tambien estaba con la mirada fija sobre sus amigos, quería compartirles la fabulosa noticia, pero como balde de agua fría cayendo sobre su cara, reacciono, y rápidamente se tapo los labios, corriendo de regreso a la puerta, la cual abrió, regresando a su serenidad y seriedad de hace algunos cuantos instantes

\- Ejem… - Ahí seguía Rod, solo que de brazos cruzados, y sin perder la mirada de encima de Charlie – Lamento eso, no fue muy educado… si, desde luego, este es el Happy Hotel, y Si, con todo gusto, es bien recibido con nosotros, solo déjeme llamar a mi compañera Vaggie para que le ayude con su equipaje

\- No se tiene que preocupar por eso… no tengo nada de equipaje conmigo… al menos, nada importante, todo lo que necesito conmigo ya lo traigo encima – Declaro, causando un diminuto desconcierto en la demonio

\- …De acuerdo entonces, sígame por favor – Aun sonriente, se aparto del camino, dando permiso a que Rod se adentrara en el recibidor, lo cual no tardo, y pronto juntos fueron a caminar hacia el lobby… a un sitio muy desolado

Triste en el aspecto… pero sin duda, era muy, muy… agradable, calido, fuera de los sitios en los que habia sombra, mientras se encaminaban al registro, Charlie se daba libertad de hablarle sobre el objetivo del Hotel, a que clase de clientela estaba dirigida, y un monton de cosas mas, pero Rod estaba simplemente perdido en sus pensamientos, pasaron junto a una muchacha de piel grisea… y rostro un tanto raro, al igual que una especie de mujer araña, de pelaje blanco y marcas rosadas, encima… y un ojito muy raro, este obviamente al sentirse observado, le coqueteo, mandándole besos al aire y saludos con 3 de sus 6 brazos, no le dio importancia de mas, y cuando llegaron a la recepion, Charlie paso por encima de esta, quitando bastante del polvo de esta, retirando los globos que estaban de sobra, y alguna que otra telaraña desagradable, solo para tomar en manos, un registro vacio, una pluma, y empezar anotando las cosas escenciales en este, fecha, hora para empezar, antes de levantar la mirada hacia la mascara de Rod

\- Muy bien amigo, voy a necesitar algunos datos tuyos, asi que por favor – Giro la hoja y por la mesa la empujo hacia Rod con mucho cuidado, y cerca le deposito la pluma – Si es tan amable

No perdia aquella sonrisa de su rostro… a Rod lo tenia sin cuidado… viéndola mas de cerca, era… hermosa, bastante hermosa, de un blanco nieve sensual, un cabello rubio sin igual, y un par de mejillas rojas … sumamente adorables… aquellos ojos oscuros…se pego una bofetada mental para salir de su pequeño trance, y lento, tomo la pluma, la hoja de papel… y empezó a llenarla con cuidado, no era de cometer errores, o si lo hacia bueno… por algo estaba ahí, aunque se encontrara tomándose su tiempo a llenar la forma, se detuvo en una sección en especifico, una sección en la que no dudo en apretar con fuerza la pluma, aunque no pudiera verse su expresión, su mera escencia indicaba que estaba molesto… Charlie, curiosa elevo la cabeza, y encontró la razón por su molestia, estuvo por opinar, cuando este termino, firmo en el extremo inferior de la forma, y la entrego junto a la pluma… se guardaría sus comentarios para después, por ahora, tomaba la hoja, y antes de revisarla, fue que saco una cámara de fotografías

\- Ahora señor… tal vez esto le moleste o parezca innecesario pero… necesito una fotografía para registrarlo oficialmente como un huésped del hotel, ya sabe para asegurarnos de saber el rostro de nuestro encargado en caso de… -Ejem- defunción… - A lo ultimo, solto una risa pequeña, pero muy animada… claro que bromeaba, y por la mascara no podía saber si eso le causo gracia al contrario… o no – Y pues… le pediré, amablemente, si no le molesta… quitarse el casco… por favo…?~.

La pregunta, fue dada con duda, mucha pero que mucha duda, pero, para su sorpresa, y alivio, fue bien recibida, pues las manos del muchacho, fueron desde su cintura, hasta su casco, tomando este por los bordes, liberando sus seguros, y junto a ellos, grandes cantidades de aire comprimido, la mascara por si sola se abrió, y dio espacio para que la cabeza de su portador saliera tiro de este hacia arriba, lo paso por encima de su cabeza, y lo deposito sobre el escritorio, pero tan pesado era que al impactar causo un pequeño estruendo, y levanto mucho polvo… Charlie se quedo petrificada ante lo que estaba viendo… un rostro… muy… humano… demasiado humano, no tenia marcas muy severas en la cara obviamente, no se le veian cicatrices, ni marca alguna de nacimiento… pero si poseía un gigantesco par de ojos amarillentos neon… algo hipnóticos debía aceptar, pero no tardo demasiado en tomar la fotografía, la cual salio muy rápido de su interior, y fue revelada por parte del suave aire que la demonio le daba con sus labios y pulmones, sonriendo aun, tomo un clip, la hoja de ingreso y las unio, antes de tomar un par de llaves, las cuales dejo en el escritorio y deslizo hasta Rod

\- ¡Bienvenido al Happy Hotel! Su nuevo camino a la redención y al comienzo de una nueva vida de rehabilitación disfrute de su estancia – Energica declaro… no recibió un mas que _**"Gracias" **_Por parte del mismo hombre, que se coloco el casco otra vez, y tomando las llaves, fue a buscar la que seria su habitación… a paso lento, hasta alcanzar las escaleras, y subir por estas en total silencio…

\- … Vaya bicho raro – Declaro Angel, la tipo araña… tipo o tipa, era confuso, mas, meh, misterios de la vida sin resolver, pero pronto guardo silencio cuando recibió un codazo en el costado derecho de su torso por parte de Vaggie, la muchachita de piel grisasea y expresión molesta – ¡Ay!

\- Callate Angel – Se aparto de su lado, y fue hasta donde Charlie, esta no dejaba de ver una y otra vez el primer registro del primero voluntario autentico a su causa - ¿Emocionada aun?

\- Mucho… ¡Nuestro primer huésped real! -

\- Ejem, y yo que – Menciono Angel aun a la distancia

\- Tu casi arruinas todo, asi que cállate, no tienes derecho a opinar hasta nuevo aviso – Declaro Vaggie, antes de cruzar al otro lado de la recepción, y junto a Charlie, ojear la hoja - ¿Qué sabemos de el?

\- Aparentemente todo… fue muy explicito en todo… mira esto – Se la mostro

_**Nombre: Roderick StarKiller**_

_**Edad: 25 años**_

_**Estatus: Soltero**_

_**Numero de Domicilio: Inexistente**_

_**Especie: Jedi/Sith**_

_**Historia: … Pendiente**_

_**Crimenes a Redimir: …Asesino… Conquistador… Cazador…**_

Y un sinfín mas de cosas al respecto sobre el muchacho… su firma era bastante elegante, para alguien como el claro estaba, pero no le tomo importancia, y aunque Vaggie no lo notara, Charlie tenia la mirada justo sobre de la foto que le tomo al joven Roderick… no estaba mal, a sus ojos… era ciertamente atractivo… de expresión serena pero relajada… mejillas tersas, sin señales de haber tenido barba en algún momento o similar, tono de piel adecuado para el… y unos labios… rosados y casi un poquitito palidos… a esto ultimo, en la fotografía, el dedo y yema de Charlie se fue a pasear, marcando círculos muy pequeños sobre estos, incluso se mordia el labio inferior ante ellos, pero pronto salio de sus pensamientos, al escuchar el golpear de la puerta, nuevamente

\- …Y ahora… ¿Qué podria ser? – Guardo el registro, antes de salir de la recepción… y caminar lentamente a abrir la puerta…

The Begin… is Near

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1 _****_


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Qué es lo que soy?

Capitulo 2: ¿Qué es lo que soy?

_**Para empezar fue un… ambiente agradable, si se le podía llamar de ese modo, claro… era… energica…**_

Pensamientos, y mas pensamientos, de inicio a fin, Roderick continuaba con su camino por las escaleras, hasta llegar al segundo piso, pocos segundos después notaria que estaban llamando a la puerta del hotel, pero ese ya no era su asunto, y siguió su camino, los pasillos de verdad eran grandes… algo oscuros, y por si fuera poco, las ventanas, por fuera estaban algo sucias, impidiendo la vista de la ciudad… a medias, pero si eran fáciles de distinguir algunos cuantos edificios, entre alguna que otra explosión en las afueras

Sin embargo la mayor parte de su atención estaba en encontrar su lugar de descanso en su estancia, nuevamente presto atención a sus llaves, y se encontró con la etiqueta que estas tenían encima _**"66-501" **_Un numero de cuarto… curioso…aunque mirara por encima de los lumbrales, no encontraba el numero, se dio un gigantesco rato paseándose por los pasillos del hotel, subiendo escaleras y caminando por cada pasillo, pareciera que fuese a ser una búsqueda eterna, hasta que a nada, de llegar a un punto medio de la base del edificio, y el tejado, llego a un pasillo un tanto mas amplio y grande que los demás… frente a varias puertas habían ventanas que daban vista de la parte trasera del edificio, urbanización, fabricas, edificios aparte, nada importante a su parecer, al revisar nuevamente por los lumbrales, dio con la habitación que estaba buscando la _**"66-501" **_al probar la llave en su cerradura, encajo perfectamente, y al girarla, libero el seguro, saco la llave, tomo el picaporte, y le dio una vuelta pequeñita al mismo, la puerta abrió fácil, flojita, rechinaba bastante, pero no le molesto

Dejo que la puerta se abriera entera, y la oscuridad en la habitación, le hizo pasear la mirada por el interior, nuevamente, sujeto el sable de luz en su cintura, y sacando la hoja de este, se adentro en la habitación, buscando por las paredes el switch de la luz, que tan pronto lo encontró, lo subio, y la luz se hizo, desactivo el sable de luz, y lo dejo en su cintura antes de aventurarse por la habitación… obviamente, no era la gran cosa pero no se podía pedir mas en realidad… una cama sumamente comoda, de fabulosas y calidas sabanas, una ventana que daba vistas completas sobre el frente del hotel, su entrada, los patios, y demás alrededores a este, cortinas que no cubrían demasiado de la luz, pero si lo suficiente

El tapizado se veia bastante desgastado… se caia un poco incluso, pegada a una pared, habia una puerta que al abrirla, daba a un baño personal, ducha de regadera, y tina… jabones, todo, estaba bien abastecida la habitación, tan pronto termino de explorar los alrededores de dicha habitación, fue a dar hasta la el borde frontal de la cama en esta… de verdad, afirmaba que no podía pedir mas, era mas que suficiente para alguien como el, y lo aceptaba como tal, para el asunto, seria una buena idea darse una ducha… no que estuviera sucio oh oliera mal, solo que, si de verdad iba a iniciar con una nueva vida, tenia que hacerlo con una fresca y vigorosa ducha… a este punto se dio cuenta que junto a la cama habia un teléfono fijo, que tenia registrados solo 3 numeros, recepción, cocina, y … el otro estaba algo borroso, solo distinguia una C y una M

Nuevamente se retiro el casco de encima, dejo este en el centro de la cama, y con severo cuidado, retiro su ropaje de encima, era una tipo túnica armadura, bastante rara, pero oscura de pies a cabeza, para asi mismo, doblarla, y dejarla en la cama, al entrar en el baño, no hubo necesidad de cerrar la puerta, y asi mismo, dejo correr el agua, no presto atención a si era la llave de la fría o la caliente, simplemente la dejo correr, y estuviera como estuviera el agua, empezó a ducharse… fuera de como se viera, la cantidad de mugre que soltaba era… drásticamente considerable, mas, no taaan exagerada

A su oído, a pesar del fuerte estruendo del agua cayendo de la regadera, podía escuchar muy claramente, el escandalo que aparentemente habia en el lobby… raro que lo escuchara, pues era una gran distancia la que habia entre su habitación y el mismo, pero no le presto atención, como minimo, solamente seguio con su ducha, jabon, esponja, shampoo, todo lo necesario para una rigorosa, cuidada y dedicada ducha… aunque su tranquilidad por ocasiones se veia perturbada, por momentos cortos o largos, hasta ahora no se vio necesario mencionarlo, pero Roderick no carecia en lo mas minimo de cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, pues poseía fuertes y remarcados brazos, junto a una espalda recta y firme, un abdomen cuidado, trabajado, sin exagerar, piernas delgadas, pero con buena musculatura, pronto la mugre que tenia encima, lo abandono casi en su totalidad, el baño seguía obviamente, la comodidad de agua caliente era suficiente para su gusto, pero… de la nada dejo caer la esponja y el jabon

Su mirada se petrifico… sus pupilas se dilataron, sus musculos se tensaron, y la respiración se le estaba dificultando… jadeaba, como si tuviera hiperventilación, demasiado notoria, golpeo con fuerza el muro de la ducha, tan mal se habia puesto, que de manera inconsciente, el poder de la fuerza le hizo detener las gotas de agua de la regadera, el ambiente se empezó a formarse asfixiante… las paredes temblaron, y los cristales mas cercanos, a la habitación, por fuera y dentro, empezaron a temblar, como si estuvieran a punto de quebrarse

Las manos de Rod fueron rápidamente a sujetarle la cabeza por ambos lados, y le obligaron a agitarse rápidamente, de un lado hacia el otro, buscando un poco de tranquilidad, pero no la encontraba, pues gigantescos y tormentosos recuerdos le hicieron entrar en pánico, recuerdos vagos sobre su vida, asesinando familias, conquistando planetas, destruyendo ciudades, esclavizando pueblos, y desapareciendo culturas, ya fuera por cuenta propia, o acompañado de su antiguo maestro, Darth Vader, y mas aun peor, el recuerdo de este apuñalándolo frente al emperador, y lanzándolo al vacio del frio y solitario espacio, le hizo reaccionar de golpe, dejando que toda el agua nuevamente cayera al piso, las esponjas y jabones cayeron al piso, las ventanas y el movimiento se detuvo, y nuevamente, este se vio jadeando… mas estaba recuperando el aliento de la sorpresa, parpadeo mas de una vez para calmarse, antes de tragar grueso, y cerrar la llave de la ducha

_**…Aun muerto… este es mi tormento… es mi castigo… ser atormentado por todos y cada uno de mis males y errores en mi vida…**_

Cuando se vio recuperado, salio de la ducha, tomando la toalla cercana a el, para extenderla, agitarla un poco y al final, era que se cubria con esta, camino hasta su habitación, de nuevo, para empezar a secarse, al estar fuera y sin ruido en exceso, podía escuchar una especie de canción… en el lobby

_**You have a dream**____**you wish to tell**____**and it's just laughable**____**but hey kid, what the hell**_

_**Cause you're one of a kind charming demon belle now let's give these burning fools a place to dwell**_

\- Y ahora que rayos esta pasando ahi abajo – Se pregunto Rod, mientras que escuchaba la letra… era la voz de un hombre por lo visto… pero algo distorsionada… rara… bastante

_**Inside of every demon is a lost cause**____**but we'll dress em' up for now with just a smile**__** and we'll ornate this cesspool**_

_**With some old redemption flair and show these simpletons some proper class and style here below the ground**_

_**I'm sure your plan is sound they'll spend a little time**_

_**Down at this Hazbin Ho-**__****_

Una explosión y un estruendo desvio su mirada, para la puerta de su habitación, pero nuevamente, su atención se le fue hasta la ventana que daba con el patio frontal del hotel, corrió al mismo, y al fijarse, encontró un dirigible mediano… y bastante curioso, por lo visto, estaba atacando el hotel… un gruñido de fastidio alcanzo a escucharse desde su garganta, y sin mas, aun con la toalla cubriendo su cintura fue a sujetar su sable de luz, corriendo hacia puerta de la habitación, mas a medio camino, se detuvo

\- … Uuuuggggh eso tomara mas tiempo – Dirigiendo la zurda hasta la ventana en la habitación, lanzo un potente empuje de la fuerza, quebrando parte de la madera y el marco de la ventana, al igual que la ventana – Asi será mas rápido!

Se en carrero, suspiro, y corrió hacia el agujero que se habia formado, solo que dejo caer la toalla de su cintura, y cuando paso frente a la cama, esta le persiguió, y en clavado de bala, se dejo ir con todo hacia el vacio…aunque las cosas por ahí debajo estaban siendo un tanto bastante, tensas, pues entre de que Pentious intercambiaba palabras con Charlie y Alastor… quien por cierto, tenia una sonrisa sadica amarillenta de lo peor, no abandonaba su rostro en lo mas minimo

\- ASI QUE…Eres tu el que controla a todas estas ratas roñosas ¿¡He!? Nos vemos nuevamente de nuevo ¡ALASTOR! – Declaro

\- …¿Te conozco acaso? – Sin borrar su imperturbable sonrisa respondio

…Con un fuerte tic en el ojito derecho, la cobra rápidamente empezó a moverse de regreso al interior de su vehiculo – ¡OH SI, SI LO HACES! ¡Y ESTA VEZ, TENGO EL ELEMENTO… DE LA SOPRESA – Tiro de palancas, y presiono botones, para asi mismo, de la parte inferior del dirigible, un gigantesco cañon de plasma, la risa del sujeto, era entre cansina y fastidiosa, entre las palabras que soltaba el cuan malo era y tal

Alastor a nada estuvo de intervenir justo a media carga de dicho cañon que le apuntaba a los miembros del hotel… mas se vio detenido, cuando un pedazo de vidrio cayo del cielo, a enterrarse en el suelo justo entre el gigantesco espacio que habia entre sus pies, sin que la sonrisa se le borrara de la cara, otros algunos cuantos pedazos mas fueron a dar frente a la mayoría, y asi por igual, lentamente fueron a darse hacia arriba… donde se encontraron con Rod empezando a bajar a una gigantesca velocidad, mientras caia, su armadura empezaba a aferrarse a su cuerpo, y como fue de esperarse, sujeto con firmeza y fuerza, su sable de luz, el cual termino por activar, y asi, a nada de estar por impactar contra el suelo, logrando a pasar por muy cortos centímetros del mismo dirigible, aunque no se aminoraba la velocidad de su caída, este enterro como si un cuchillo en la mantequilla se tratara… puesto que lo empezó a partir con gigantesca facilidad, fluidez, que ayudo bastante, el que la hoja del sable atravesara metal y cables, hasta que se redujera lo suficiente la velocidad, tanto que apoyo su peso sobre las piernas y el dirigible, para tomar impulso, y dar un fuerte brinco, retirando la hoja y su cuerpo de la maquina, lanzándose hacia el grupo principal

No obstante, en el aire, apunto con la mirada hacia el soporte y los cables que conectaban con el arma de plasma, y como si supiese el resultado, lanzo el sable en su dirección, esto provoco que como si fuera una cuchilla, girara sobre su propio eje, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hasta el arma, mas no daño esta directamente, sino el soporte que la sujetaba, y los cables que la mantenían conectada a la fuente de alimentación principal, lo que, por su parte, provoco que el arma se viera lentamente desprendida hasta el suelo, y el sable, volviera hasta las manos de su dueño, al caer, aterrizo frente de Charlie… específicamente frente a ella… asegurándose de empuñar su sable de luz en defensa… a nada que el arma estuviera de disparar, esta entro en una reacción en cadena, que la hizo explotar, mas la onda expansiva, fue retenida por Roderick… solo hubo un destello momentáneo, hasta que la explosión perdiera intensidad, y liberándolo de un campo de fuerza, empezó a jadear un tanto cansado… mas no lo parecia estar en realidad

La sorpresa de algunos, no se hizo de esperar, especialmente de Alastor… habia estado seguro de que habia conocido a todos los presentes en el hotel… oh bueno, algo de lo cual preocuparse luego, sin embargo, ahora lo que mas atención llamaba, era que Pentious, indignado, asomara la cabeza nuevamente por donde anteriormente lo hizo, para encontrarse de frente a aquel sujeto que se atrevio, a destruir una de sus preciosas armas

\- PERO QUE MIER-… Y TU QUIEN CARAJO ERES… - No recibió respuesta por parte del Sith, quien al verle, solamente le sostuvo una fría… plena, y bastante atenta mirada a los ojos… esto lo desconcertó, un tanto, mas no demasiado, y dejo caer los hombros – Bah, como sea, solo te voy a destruir como a los demás

Al jalar de una nueva palanca, sacaría un numero considerable de armas mas pequeñas, pero de aspecto letal, y aunque Charlie intentase intervenir, esta rápidamente se veria frenada por Roderick, quien con el sable, y el cuerpo, se aseguraba de ser tan útil escudo como se le fuera permitido

\- Señorita Charlie… permítame hacerme cargo – Dijo… en un estado de estoicidad, junto a una mirada determinada… y fría, ante sus objetivos

Poco duro el silencio, hasta que las armas fueran disparadas sobre el grupo, primero un arma, y luego la otra, esto provoco que la mayoría buscase refugio, mas no fue necesario, pues la mayoría de estos disparos, fueron detenidos con el poder del lado oscuro que Rod poseía, y los que de plano no alcanzaba a detener del todo, los bloqueaba, o desviaba con la hoja de su sable de luz, difícil fue, pero logro regresar los disparos hacia las armas, la mayoría fueron deshabilitadas, o de plano destruidas, fue entonces, que furico, la serpiente ataco nuevamente con todo lo que tenia, disparo tras disparo, impacto tras impacto, Roderick con elegania y habilidad, se encargaba de bloquear/desviar/detener/regresar y acabar con cada proyectil que atentara contra la vida de los presentes, a tal grado, que no fue suficiente el tiempo que se tomo Pentious para que mandara a sus hombres huevo al campo de batalla, estos, armados hasta los dientes, se lanzaron sobre de Roderick, mas sus disparos no le eran difíciles de lidiar con, aunque por el numero, si se tuvo que retoceder, mas no demasiado, pues estirando la mano zurda, empujo a los hombres huevo lejos de el, a la mayoría los lanzo demasiado lejos, o siquiera con suficiente fuerza para que se fueran a romper contra las bardas del hotel

\- ¡ESTO YA FUE EL COLMO, SOLO MUERETE! – Mas botones, mas palancas, todo el arsenal en ese momento disponible, se vio frente al Sith, quien parecia imperturbable en su sitio – ¡Muere! ¡MUERE MUERE MUERE MUERE MUERE MUERE MUERE MUERE!

Misiles, balas, proyectiles pequeños, grandes cartuchos de los mas pesados se le fueron disparados al Sith, quien en ese momento, desactivo su sable de luz, dejándolo sobre su cintura, antes de extender las manos hacia el frente, asegurándose de sujetar tanto como se le fuera posible, muchos de los misiles terminaron su combustible antes de poder seguir empujando, las balas pararon de inmediato, y lo demás, tomo su rato, antes de que la fuerza las detuviera por completo, la frente del muchacho se veia sudorosa, pues estaba haciendo esfuerzos enormes, demasiado enormes, a tal grado, que no solo se encargo de los proyectiles, sino tambien del dirigible, el cual inevitablemente se vio acercándose peligrosamente contra la municion activa, y aunque esta no explotara, todo lo que hizo fue introducirla al vehiculo, para luego, empezar a juntar sus manos, lo que esto provoco fue que el dirigible empezase a comprimirse, igual a una pelota de tenis, antes de entonces, buscar el impulso suficiente, y lanzar esta misma, lejos, muy lejos de todo el grupo y el hotel… y a mitad del aire, esta se vio explotando en un fabuloso espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, aunque tan pronto se vio libre de la presión, este empezó a relajarse, bastante, a tal grado, que se tiro sobre una de sus rodillas, hacia mas de muchos años, que no tenia semejante acción… aunque pronto, el jadeo, y la desorientación, se le notaron, y cuando volteo para asegurarse de que todos estaban bien…lo que encontró… fueron expresiones entre dispersas, como inesperadas… o esperadas

Especialmente… con Alastor, quien no dejaba de sonreir de manera amplia sobre de Roderick… aunque… no fueron mas que algunos minutos, los que lo vio actuar… no dudo… en pensar algo mucho mas que ventajoso… y tambien un tanto, provechoso para su propio placer… incluso podria decirse que su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas de lo que anteriormente lo estaba…

\- …Interesante… - Fue todo lo que dijo

A las afueras del hotel, una especie de miron estaba anotando cosas en una libretita, junto a algunas fotografías, antes de salir corriendo hacia la ciudad… con un logo de 666 News en la espalda de su chaqueta, los ratos pasaron, y tan pronto por fuera del hotel, la cosa se vio relajada, limpia y resuelta, todos se dirigieron al interior del hotel, aunque se ignorara la situación, cada vez que Charlie se reacomodaba un mechon de cabello por detrás de una de sus orejas, esta paseaba la mirada muy fugazmente sobre de Roderick, quien estaba siendo, entre entrevistado, como acosado… lo primero por parte de Vaggie, lo segundo por Nifty y Angel, Charlie, en mas de una ocasión, les pidió que le dejaran de atosigar… especialmente con Alasto, quien estaba buscando toda la oportunidad presentable para que pudieran intercambiar palabras entre si, por lo que sin mas, ni siquiera preguntando, tomo el hombro y brazo derechos del muchacho, y asi, lo jalo lejos de ahí, despidiéndose de la mayoría, pues aparentemente, era tarde, y seria bueno descansar por el dia… y cuando pronto se vieron lejos de los demás, esta le solto, y suspiro un tanto mas aliviada… pero aun, intrigada

\- Lamento mucho que… no te dejaran en paz ahí atrás – Dijo, en tono nervioso, y casi… casi risueño – Fue una enorme… sorpresa lo que hiciste ahí atrás – No recibia replicas al respecto… aunque estaba, un tanto decidida a recibir respuestas – So… dime ¿Qué eres tu? hace cuanto tiempo que controlas los objetos? - …Nada – Eres… alguna clase de ser… telepata o poderoso para hacer tal cosa – Sin respuestas todavía - … Mira… se que tal vez no quieres hablar de eso, pero necesito saberlo para cuando iniciemos tu terapia

\- ¿Mi terapia? – Por fin respondio

\- Obviamente, tu terapia, para iniciar tu redención y que por fin dejes todo aquello malo que te envenena en el olvido – Busco en su ropa, hasta dar con un folletito … mal trabajado trabajado pero bien intensionado, sobre el hotel… el cual con cuidado Roderick tomo en su mano, para empezar a examinarlo – Paso uno, terapia, paso dos, ejercicios practicos y tres… tu paz interior obviamente, ahora, en tu línea telefónica tendras algunos números para llamar al servicio del hotel, y debes saber, que uno de esos números, es el de mi habitación

\- ¿Todas las habitaciones tienen un teléfono propio el cual tiene el numero del teléfono de su habitación personal? – Charlie, ante sus palabras, asintió energica antes de seguir caminando, hasta llegar a las escaleras, las cuales empezó a subir - … ¿Con que objetivo? Digo… me imagino que le habran pedido cosas denigrantes como … Hotline o yo que se

\- Bueeeenoooo… pues veras, aunque ese ha sido un problema pequeño… y constante – Confeso, antes de volver a sonreir de manera plena, mostrando sus colmillos, una bella sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Lo hice porque, ya sabes, de vez en cuando, durante la noche, o la soledad, o la tristeza, es bueno hablar con alguien … liberar tu estrés… el soltarte… ya sabes, para estar tranquilo

Aunque fuera una respuesta aparentemente… inventada o tal vez… forzada, no tuvo de otra, mas que aceptarlo tal cual, para cuando llegaron a la habitación de Roderick, esta tomo el atrevimiento de entrar un instante, fue entonces, cuando noto aquel enorme agujero en la ventana… se llevo instintivamente una mano a la frente antes de suspirar de manera pesada

\- …Sobre de eso… no dire nada… a final de cuentas… fue para salvarnos… y lo agradezco, asi que, supongo que podremos cambiarte de cuarto hasta que la ventana sea reparada

\- No se preoupe… las cortinas aun están en su sitio asi que, podria solo pegarlas con algo al piso para que asi, no entre el aire… demasiado… no se preocupe, con haberme aceptado en el hotel ya hizo suficiente por mi

\- Si…. Supongo aunque, no me has respondido mi pregunta – Carraspeo

\- ¿Sobre que?

\- … ¿Qué eres tu Roderick? …

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2 


End file.
